Immortality
by Eru Heiwajima
Summary: Ini sudah 50 tahun Shizuo hidup tapi ia tak tua juga. Namun, hidup di umur 50 malah menimbulkan banyak penderitaan pada Shizuo./maybe OOC, alur cepat,/ RnR? / M for violent,


**Immortality **

**© Narita Ryohgo **

**Warning: maybe OOC, AR, Etc. **

Ini sudah 50 tahun Shizuo hidup di dunia tetapi dirinya tidak menampakkan satu pun tanda bahwa ia sudah tua. Rambutnya masih blonde, wajahnya masih seperti umur 20 tahun dan suaranya tidak berubah sama sekali. Sesekali ia merenung, mengapa ia seperti ini. Adiknya, Kasuka, sudah semakin tua dan menampakkan tanda-tanda seperti rambut yang mulai memutih. Sesekali Shizuo bertanya pada adiknya, 'Hei, Kasuka. Kau tidak takut padaku, kan?'. Pertanyaan yang sama yang ia lontarkan setelah beberapa tahun lamanya. Saat ia mendengar jawaban adiknya, Shizuo pun merasa lega.

Kasuka, dia sudah pensiun menjadi seorang pemain film karena umurnya yang sudah 46 tahun tetapi walaupun begitu, ia masih sering di undang ke acara _talk show _di televisi. Ia kini sudah memiliki 1 anak laki-laki yang bernama Kotoba Heiwajima berumur 7 tahun, ia menikah dengan kekasihnya pada umur 39 tahun. Ia heran dengan kakaknya yang tak kunjung mencari pasangan hidup tetapi ia tidak terlalu ingin memikirkannya karena kakaknya punya alasan sendiri.

"Aku akan pulang." Kasuka berdiri dari kursinya setelah berucap dengan nada datar. Ia membalikkan badan.

"Hati-hatilah, Kasuka. Kirimkan salamku pada istrimu." Shizuo ikut berdiri dari kursinya untuk mengantarkan adiknya keluar rumah. Dan memastikan tidak ada satu pun yang akan menganggu perjalanan adiknya.

"Sampai jumpa." Mobil Kasuka pun menjauh dari halaman rumah Shizuo. Sang pria blonde hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangan. Ia pun mengunci pintu rumahnya untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Ikebukuro.

Shizuo, ia sudah pensiun dari pekerjaannya sebagai _Bodyguard _karena kantornya bangkrut. Para penghutang melarikan diri dari kota Ikebukuro untuk menghindari ancaman dari Shizuo. Kini ia menjadi pengangguran, sebenarnya ia ingin memcari pekerjaan baru tetapi karena rumor yang selalu mengatakan bahwa Shizuo bisa menghancurkan siapapun, ia tidak pernah di terima dalam sebuah pekerjaan lagi. Tanaka yang dulu menjadi kakak kelas sekaligus bosnya, kini sudah pindah dari Ikebukuro. Shinra dan Celty sudah menikah walau tak akan memiliki anak. Izaya? Shizuo tidak peduli.

"Ah, yo, Shizu-chan." seorang pria dengan jaket hitam juga rambut yang sudah mulai memutih menyapa dirinya. Ya, Izaya, musuh bebuyutan Shizuo dari masa SMA.

"Hm... yo, Izaya-kun." Shizuo membalas sapaan Izaya, dia sedikit menunduk karena mati-matian mengendalikan dirinya. Kini mereka memutuskan untuk berteman, tidak tahu kenapa, itu terjadi tiba-tiba saja.

**FLASHBACK: ON **

"IZAYAAA! Kemari kau, sialaan!" teriakan Shizuo menggema di pusat kota yang selalu berisik itu. Ia mengangkat sebuah Vending Machine ditangannya dan siap untuk melemparkannya ke Izaya.

Izaya yang tadinya berlari dan siap menghindari serangan Shizuo tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa sakit. Dia meringis pelan sambil memegangi punggungnya tapi ia pura-pura terlihat kuat. Ini mungkin faktor usia yang sudah mencapai 49 tahun.

Tidak perduli kondisi Izaya, Shizuo langsung melemparkan Vending Machine tersebut ke arah pria yang ia anggap penganggu itu.

"Heh." Izaya menghindar dengan mudah ke belakang tetapi karena itu terlalu berpengaruh pada punggungnya. Izaya pun terjatuh kebelakang, ia meringis lagi sambil memegangi punggungnya itu.

Shizuo sudah siap untuk melemparkan lagi barang yang lain seperti tiang rambu jalanan tetapi melihat pria itu yang tak kunjung bangun. Ia pun menghampiri Izaya yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Uhhh— maaf, Shizu-chan. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku minta ampun padamu. Punggungku sakit sekali," Izaya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Shizuo yang hanya diam,"kau takkan membunuhku, kan?"

Shizuo langsung menarik tangan Izaya untuk bangkit,"Kau pikir aku apa? Aku bukan pecundang yang membunuh musuhnya, disaat dalam kondisi buruk." dia pun berjalan menjauh dari Izaya.

"Wah... Shizu-chan, baik sekali ya." Izaya tersenyum sambil memegangi punggungnya yang kesakitan. Ia meringis lagi.

Shizuo menoleh kebelakang,"Aku sudah yakin, hari seperti ini akan datang. Jadi karena itu, ayo berbaikan."

**FLASHBACK: OFF **

"Apa punggungmu masih sering sakit?"

"Ya, begitulah, Shizu-chan. Maklum saja... aku sudah tua." Izaya mengelus-elus punggungnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

Shizuo tampak mengepalkan tangannya,"Kau pikir, siapa disini yang sudah tua? Aku juga sudah tua, kau tau, 'kan!?" pria itu mulai membara tapi Shizuo sudah tidak bisa seenaknya seperti dulu. Ia juga punya hati.

Izaya menatap ke arah lain,"Aku iri sekali dengan Shizu-chan. Kau masih sehat dan terus terlihat muda. Padahal masih banyak manusia y—" sebuah kepalan tangan sudah siap memukul wajahnya saat itu juga.

"Berhentilah mengeluh. Kau pikir aku senang seperti ini? Bodoh. Bersyukurlah sekarang aku sudah bertambah kuat, aku sudah bisa mengendalikan amarahku."

"Hah, ya, iri sedikit juga tak apa, kan?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Kau menyebalkan, Shizu-chan."

"Kau juga menyebalkan, bodoh."

...

Shizuo kini berdiri di depan rumah Shinra dan Celty. Ia mengetuk pintunya dengan pelan tetapi tidak ada sahutan. Lalu ia mencoba sedikit lebih keras tetapi tak ada sahutan juga. Sepertinya mereka sedang pergi, pikirnya. Ia pun beranjak pergi dari kediaman pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Hah, sepertinya aku akan cari hiburan sendiri."

Dia pun berjalan menuju ke sebuah kerumunan orang-orang kota. Ia melihat banyak sekali ambulans yang datang. Sebuah kecelakaan maut menimpa seorang pria berusia 46 tahun. Mata Shizuo melirik mayat yang dibawa oleh petugas ambulans. Wajahnya penuh darah sehingga Shizuo tak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya.

"Kasihan sekali ya."

"Aku prihatin dengan keluarga yang ia tinggalkan."

Tak tahan mendengar bisikan orang-orang tentang korban kecelakaan, Shizuo pun mendekati mobil korban tersebut yang sedang di evakuasi oleh Polisi. Mobil bagian depannya hancur karena menabrak pohon dengan keras. Entah kenapa rasanya Shizuo kenal mobil ini.

"Maaf jika menganggu, pak Polisi. Apa penyebab kecelakaan ini?" dia begitu penasaran sampai-sampai hatinya terasa tertusuk.

Polisi yang mendengar pertanyaan Shizuo pun menjawabnya,"Dicurigai karena ban mobil meletus tiba-tiba sehingga pengendara tak dapat mengendalikan diri tetapi dari saksi para penduduk, ia dikejar oleh komplotan pembalap liar. Sepertinya mereka sengaja memancing pengendara mobil ini."

"Apa kalian sudah mengejar pembalap liar itu?"

Polisi mengangguk,"Ya. Beberapa anggota kami tengah mencari pembalap mobil liar tersebut." dia mengambil tas si pemilik mobil dan mencari-cari kartu identitas si pemilik mobil. "Kasuka Heiwajima." ia mengucapkan nama sang pemilik mobil.

"Eh?" Shizuo terkejut. Ia menjatuhkan rokoknya yang bertengger di bibirnya yang tipis. Dia langsung merampas kartu identitas yang dipegang oleh polisi itu,"Ini tidak benar, 'kan?" air mata membasahi pipinya.

"M-Maaf, pak. Apa anda mengenali korban?"

Shizuo menarik kerah polisi itu,"Ini adalah adikku! Adikku satu-satunya! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalinya!" Shizuo sudah diambang batas. Ia mengangkat polisi itu. "Beritahu aku lokasi bajingan itu!"

"T-Tolong sabar dulu, pak. Kami belum dapat informasi apapun." rekan polisi ini pun berusaha menenangkan amarah Shizuo. Shizuo pun melepaskan polisi itu dan memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

"Itu Shizuo! Orang terkejam di Ikebukuro! Jika ia sedang marah, ia akan menghancurkan apapun. Ayo lari semua!" para penduduk kota yang tadinya berkerumun. Kini bubar seperti semut yang diusik tempat tinggalnya.

Shizuo yang mendengar ucapan penduduk itu rasanya ingin membunuh mereka tetapi ia sedang bertarung dengan perasaannya ini. Jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mengatur nafas,"Gyaah! Kasuka!" teriakannya begitu keras.

"Pak, jika mau, ayo kita ke rumah sakit."

Shizuo mengangguk. Dia masih sedih tentang adiknya. Shizuo pun tidak memutuskan untuk memberitahu kepada adik iparnya. Dia mungkin jauh lebih mencintai adiknya, ia tak ingin membuat adik iparnya sedih.

"Ayo."

...

Sedangkan di lain sisi, seorang pria tengah tertawa kecil melihat berita di situs-situs tertentu. Yang memberitakan tentang kecelakaan maut Hanejima Yuuhei atau lebih kejamnya Kasuka Heiwajima. Dia adalah Izaya, dalang dari kecelakaan itu.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu. Uangmu akan segera ku kirim," ucap Izaya dari ponselnya,"jika polisi menemukan kalian. Jangan pernah sebut namaku." lalu ia pun mematikan ponselnya.

"Kau masih saja licik ya, Izaya." ucap seorang wanita yang selalu tinggal di Apartemen Izaya. Namie Yagiri. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Namie Orihara.

"Kau tahu kan, sayang? Aku sangat membenci Shizu-chan. Aku akan membuatnya menderita, hihihi." Izaya tertawa dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kemenangan. Ia kembali menatap komputernya dan mengakses internet lagi.

"Berhentilah mengurusi hidup orang. Lebih fokuslah pada Seiji, anak kita." Namie datang menghampiri Izaya dan menariknya dari depan komputer. "Umurmu sudah menginjak 50 tahun. Seharusnya kau lebih peduli pada kesehatanmu."

Izaya tiba-tiba memeluk Namie dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada istrinya itu,"Terima kasih, sayang. Kau begitu khawatir padaku." Izaya menyeringai tipis.

"Kau tampak menyebalkan dengan wajah jahat itu. Dan aku tak ingin Seiji menjadi orang sepertimu."

"Oh... begitu ya. Tapi aku mengkhianati seluruh manusia yang hidup di dunia ini hanya karena kamu lho, sayang."

"Hm." pipi Namie serasa memerah mendengarnya. Izaya selalu bisa merayunya dengan gombalan murah seperti itu,"kau gila."

"Ayah! Ibu! Aku pulang." Seiji Orihara, anak dari Izaya dan Namie. Kini sudah berumur 15 tahun. Dia bersekolah di SMA Raira.

Namie membukakan pintu lalu ia memeluk Seiji,"Syukurlah. Kau selamat." lalu ia menarik anaknya masuk dan mengunci pintu kembali. "Ayo kita makan bersama."

"Ibu, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa Ibu selalu memelukku saat aku pulang sekolah? Itu selalu terjadi sejak aku masuk Sekolah Dasar." Seiji bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Itu karena Ibu sangat mencintaimu."

Izaya memperhatikan istri dan anaknya yang tengah bersama. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menikah dan punya keturunan. Ia ingin menurunkan sifatnya yang ia pikir sangat baik itu kepada anaknya tetapi Namie selalu menjauhkan dirinya dari anaknya itu. Jahat sekali bukan?

"Padahal aku yang membuat anak itu." Izaya bergumam lalu terkekeh kecil. Ia kembali sibuk dengan komputer miliknya.

...

Shizuo hanya bisa menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah karena telah gagal melindungi adiknya. Adik iparnya pun sudah mengetahui hal ini karena diberitahu oleh pihak polisi. Dia menghela nafas berat, tidak berani menatap wajah adik iparnya yang dipenuhi air mata kesedihan dengan seorang keponakan yang juga menangis.

"H-Hey, Shizuo. Aku langsung datang kesini setelah mendengar berita tentang adikmu itu." Shizuo mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menatap seorang teman lama, Kadota Kyohei. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "Aku turut berduka cita." Shizuo berusaha menahan emosinya saat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Terima kasih telah datang." Shizuo berdiri dengan wajah tenang lalu ia berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kyohei melihat pria itu yang terlihat sangat kacau. Dia menunduk sebentar lalu melihat jasad Kasuka yang sudah tak bernyawa di ruang Jenazah. Lalu, sahabatnya, Saburo, Erika dan Walker datang melihat juga. Mereka turut berduka cita.

"GAAAAH! HYAAA!" amuk Shizuo pada pohon-pohon di sekelilingnya. Ia melampiaskan amarahnya pada pohon yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa itu. Lalu, ia mengahncutkan kota dengan kekuatannya yang semakin besar itu. Tiang rambu jalanan, mesin minuman dan sesuatu yang berada di dekatnya, ia lempar begitu saja. Orang-orang sudah ketakutan karena kemarahan Shizuo yang sudah melewati batas. Ada orang yang berusaha menembak Shizuo tetapi pria itu langsung melemparnya dengan sebuah tiang tepat di perutnya. Orang itu menjatuhkan pistolnya dan tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri. Shizuo terengah-engah karena kemarahannya semakin menjadi.

Para anggota polisi pun mulai berdatangan dan menodongkan pistol kearahnya. Shizuo masih melawan, ia melempari lagi tiang rambu kepada polisi-polisi tersebut walau ada yang bisa mengelak dan langsung menembak Shizuo. Polisi menembaki Shizuo terus menerus sampai ia tak dapat melawan lagi.

Tubuhnya penuh akan darah. Shizuo akhirnya rubuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Para polisi pun mendekati Shizuo untuk memastikan keadaannya. Lalu, mereka memanggil Ambilan untuk membawa Shizuo ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu lalu menuntutnya atas kerusakan kota Ikebukuro.

...

"Ukh. Dimana aku?" Shizuo membuka matanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang merasa sakit. Lalu dia menoleh dan melihat alat pendeteksi detak jantung dan ia sadar bahwa dirinya ada di rumah sakit.

Dokter pun datang dengan suster yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia mendekati Shizuo lalu tersenyum,"Aku tak menyangka. Kau masih bisa hidup walau sudah ditembaki dengan 50 peluru."

Shizuo tidak mengubris perkataaan dokter tersebut. Ia hanya melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya. Dan mengingat kejadian dulu, dimana ia sering masuk rumah sakit karena patah tulang. Dan Kasuka selalu bersamanya.

"Ah, tidak peduli ya." sang dokter pun terkekeh kecil lalu mulai memeriksa keadaan Shizuo. Sedangkan, sang suster tengah melihat alat pendeteksi detak jantung.

"Kau tidak punya keluarga?" sang dokter bertanya.

"Diam atau aku akan membunuhmu." Shizuo masih melihat langit-langit. Ia telah membuat sang dokter merasa sakit akan perkataannya barusan tapi Shizuo tidak mengubrisnya karena ia tidak peduli pada apapun sekarang ini kecuali adiknya.

"Shizuo-kun! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Shinra tiba-tiba datang dengan Celty. Wajahnya terlihat cemas begitu juga wanita yang berada di sampingnya hanya saja ia menunjukkannya lewat gerak tubuh.

Shizuo menoleh untuk melihat keduanya,"Kau lihat? Aku baik-baik saja." dia menyeringai tipis lalu kembali melihat ke langit-langit.

"Nah, kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." sang dokter pun pergi bersama suster dengan raut wajah yang tampak sedih.

"Shizuo-kun... aku sudah dengar tentang Kasuka. Maaf, kami terlambat." Shinra menunduk, raut wajahnya menjadi sedih.

'Maaf, Shizuo. Kami turut berduka cita.' Celty menunjukkan ketikannya di PDA pada Shizuo. Dia pun ikut menunduk.

"Itu bukan salah kalian. Tenang saja, jika ketemu, aku akan membunuh bajingan-bajingan itu dengan cara yang lebih sadis lagi. Bahkan takkan kuizinkan mereka berteriak atau mengucapkan kata 'maaf'." Shizuo menggeram dengan tiba-tiba. Ia pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan melepaskan infus pada tangannya.

'Shizuo! Lebih baik pikirkan dulu. Biasanya pembunuh seperti itu punya alasan, mungkin dia disuruh dan dibayar, mungkin diancam. Lebih baik bertanya kepada mereka, kenapa mereka melakukannya.'

Shizuo pun berhenti sejenak,"...Percuma, Celty. Orang seperti itu jika dikasihani akan semakin membabi buta. Nyawa dibalas nyawa. Aku percaya pada hal itu karena adil." lalu ia pun mengambil pakaiannya lalu pergi.

"Shizuo-kun memang orang bodoh." Shinra menunduk.

'Kita tidak boleh diam saja, Shinra! Kita harus pergi bersama Shizuo untuk mengetahui kebenarannya!' Celty pun menarik tangan Shinra dan keluar dari rumah sakit yang terlihat beberapa polisi ambruk di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit. Celty jadi semakin cemas karena Shizuo sudah berurusan dengan polisi.

'Kita harus cepat, Shinra!' Celty menarik tangan Shinra. Dan tiba-tiba motor hitam Celty sudah berada dihadapan keduanya. Keduanya pun naik lalu Celty segera melaju kencang mencari keberadaan Shizuo.

...

"Berhenti disitu, Shizuo Heiwajima! Kali ini kau takkan lolos!" ucap segerombolan polisi yang sudah mengacungkan pistol mereka di hadapan Shizuo yanag sekarang seperti monster yang lepas dari kandangnya.

"Biarkan aku pergi, sialan! Aku hanya ingin keadilan dan aku benci kekerasan!" teriak Shizuo, dia melempari tiang rambu jalan yang berada di sampingnya lalu melemparkannya kearah polisi. Beberapa polisi terkena sedangkan yang terbebas mengambil kesempatan untuk menembak Shizuo.

"Akh! Tchhh!" Shizuo merintih kesakitan tapi karena amarahnya ia menyerang lagi polisi dengan benda-benda yang ada di dekatnya. Dia sangat marah. Dan ingin segera pergi tetapi sebuah tembakan bius mengenai dirinya dan dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Ayo bawa dia!" seru para polisi dengan muka masam karena ulah Shizuo membuat mereka harus berkerja extra.

BRUUUM!

Sebuah motor hitam muncul dari atas. Itu adalah motor Celty, dia melompati para polisi. Dan tanpa basa basi, Shinra dengan sekuat tenaga mengambil jasad Shizuo, dia merasa tak kuat untuk mengangkatnya tapi karena bantuan Celty, akhirnya Shizuo duduk dalam keadaan pingsan di antara keduanya.

"Fyuuh, itu tadi sungguh mendebarkan," ucap Shinra dengan perasaan lega. Lalu ia menatap prihatin Shizuo yang penuh luka itu,"Shizuo-kun sangat menyayangi Kasuka."

Celty mengangguk tapi ia tetap fokus mengendarai motornya. Dan sial, mereka dikejar oleh polisi itu. Shinra memukuli pundak Celty untuk lebih cepat dan Celty mengerti, ia melaju lebih kencang lagi.

"Tch, berani-nya kau melewati batas kecepatan. Jangan remehkan polisi lalu lintas!" Polisi Kinosuke yang terkenal galak itu mengejar motor Celty. Dan ia pun menjadi bagian dari polisi yang lainnya.

'Sial! Polisi lalu lintas jauh lebih mengerikan!' batin Celty, ia semakin mempercepat laju untuk menjauhi polisi Kinosuke.

"Celty kau terlihat ketakutan. Ya, aku juga kok." ucap Shinra.

Celty hanya fokus terhadap jalan raya. Dan sampai pada akhirnya mereka berhasil melarikan diri.

...

"Tubuh Shizuo-kun begitu panas. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Shizuo-kun sakit demam." ucap Shinra, dia memegangi kening Shizuo. Lalu ia meletakkan seplastik es batu di keningnya itu.

Celty tak merespon walau ia tak punya kepala tapi Shinra tahu, kini wanita itu sedang memikirkan tentang Shizuo. Lalu, Shinra pun duduk di samping Celty sambil mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

'Hey, Shinra. Kau tahu kalau Shizuo dan Izaya sudah mulai berteman?' Celty mengetik di PDA-nya.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu kok."

'Tidakkah kau curiga pada Izaya? Dia kan orang yang licik.'

"Hm, mereka kan sudah berteman. Itu tidak mungkin, kan?" Shinra tersenyum untuk membuat Celty berpikir positif tentang Izaya.

'Izaya itu orang yang berbahaya. Dia punya mulut yang sangat manis. Aku beberapa kali menyaksikan apa yang ia buat oleh orang-orang. Dan kita juga sudah tahu, kalau dia membenci Shizuo.'

"Aku mengerti. Jadi kau akan menemui Izaya?"

Celty mengangguk. Lalu, ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan Apartemen. Shinra tersenyum, dia sangat mengagumi Celty.

"Semoga beruntung, sayang."

...

Kini, Celty berada di atap gedung bersama Izaya. Pria berambut hitam itu hanya memasang wajah tak bersalah di hadapan Celty. Keduanya berkacak pinggang dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Ada apa, Celty? Jangan menatapku seperti itu walau kau tidak punya mata." ucap Izaya, dia menyeringai tipis.

'Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, Izaya. Kau pasti dalang atas kematian Kasuka.'

"Ya, lalu kenapa?" Izaya kini memasang seringaian yang begitu jahat.

'Bajingan, aku sudah yakin akan hal itu. Kenapa kau melakukannya?'

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah penderitaan Shizu-chan kok." jawab Izaya santai.

'Kau tak bisa dimaafkan!' Celty langsung menyimpan PDA-nya lalu muncul sebuah sabit besar berwarna hitam pekat. Celty langsung menyerang Izaya dan pria itu berusaha keras untuk menghindarinya.

"Oh, ayolah, Celty. Kau ingin membunuhku? Aku punya anak dan seorang istri, aku harus menafkahi mereka." ucap Izaya, menginginkan belas kasihan.

Celty berhenti menyerang Izaya.

"Tapi sayang, aku bohong kok, _bye bye_!" Izaya pun melarikan diri dari Celty. Ia menyeringai tipis, perasaannya begitu berbunga-bunga sekarang. Dia selalu senang mempermainkan orang-orang.

'Izaya, dia memang licik.' batin Celty, ia pun memanggil motor hitamnya lalu pergi mengejar Izaya.

...

**Shizuo POV **

Dimana aku? Hei, tapi aku kenal tempat ini. Ini Apartemen Shinra. Ada apa lagi denganku? Es? Aku kenapa?. Di sofa yang lain kulihat Shinra tengah tertidur sepertinya Celty tengah pergi. Dasar, wanita itu senang sekali berkeliaran. Mereka berdua sahabat yang baik. Aku tidak akan melupakan mereka.

Aku pun bangkit dari sofa, ku lihat perban di tubuhku bertambah lagi. Aku merasa diriku ini seperti seorang _mummy_. Sial, aku gagal lagi. Haah, aku sangat stress sampai-sampai aku tak bisa berpikir lagi.

Aku pun berusaha bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil air di dapur tetapi tubuhku begitu kaku. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Sial, padahal tenggorokanku sangat kering. Aku ingin air.

"Shinra..." kupanggil temanku itu dengan nada yang lirih.

Dia terbangun dan langsung menghampiriku. "Shizuo-kun, jangan banyak bergerak." dia membantuku untuk tiduran lagi.

"Terimakasih. Aku ingin air."

"Akan kuambilkan." Dia pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan segelas air juga sedotan. Aku sangat berterimakasih sekarang aku seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh iya. Kau jangan memaksakan diri ya, Shizuo-kun. Kau sekarang adalah buronan, jadi polisi sangat mengincarmu." dia memberiku peringatan. Tapi aku tidak peduli karena aku takkan menarik kata-kataku soal membunuh mereka lebih dari mereka membunuh adikku.

"Percuma, Shinra. Aku takkan puas, jika hanya pasrah." lalu aku menghisap sedotan unthk memasukkan air kedalam tenggorokanku yang kering.

"Kau benar-benar kejam, Shizuo-kun."

"Aku menghargai itu." aku tertawa kecil, sepertinya aku sudah bisa bergerak. Kucoba untuk duduk dan aku berhasil.

Bruum!

"Ah, sepertinya Celty sudah pulang. Aku akan menghampirinya dulu untuk bertanya soal Izaya."

Izaya? Ada hubungan apa Izaya dengan masalah ini? Tch, jangan bilang kalau dia dalangnya. GAAAH! Tidak seharusnya aku percaya pada bajingan itu. Sial! Sial! Aku hanya perlu menunggu informasi dari Celty.

Tut! Tut!

Ponselku berbunyi dan aku tak tahu siapa yang menelpon. Aku rasanya malas untuk mengambilnya tapi sepertinya ini penting. Aku pun mengambil ponsel dan tertera nama Izaya karena kekesalanku, aku pun menekan tombol hijau dengan kuat lalu meletakkan ponsel sialan itu di samping telingaku.

"_Halo, Shizu-chan? Bagaimana kabarmu? Padahal kita baru saja bersama ya tapi sudah ada saja berita tentang dirimu itu. Malang sekali, aku tak akan kuat melihat tubuh Shizu-chan yang penuh luka itu, hiks." _

"DIAM KAU, BAJINGAN! AKU SUDAH SADAR DARI AWAL KALAU KAU HANYA BERPURA-PURA!"

"_Ouch, telingaku sakit sekali. Ah, Shizu-chan sungguh jahat, padahal aku peduli lho. Oh ya, aku lupa bilang. Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Kasuka ya. Aku akan selalu mengunjungi makamnya kok." _

"JANGAN MENDEKATINYA LAGI, SIALAN!"

"_Ara, ara, Shizu-chan kau habis ngapain sih? Suaramu besar sekali, telingaku jadi sedikit tuli sekarang." _

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi, apa tujuanmu?"

"_Aku cuma ingin bilang sih, kalau aku adalah dalang dari kecelaaan adikmu, Kasuka, hihi." _

"IIIIIIIIIZAYAAAAAAA!" aku segera mematikan ponselku dan pergi dari apartemen Shinra tanpa memberitahu mereka. Aku masih dalam kondisi sakit tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin membunuh Izaya sekarang.

**End Shizuo POV **

"...Dia sudah pergi. Apa kita harus mengejarnya?" tanya Shinra.

'Biarkan dia menyelesaikannya.'

...

"Iiizayaaa..."

"Oh, hai, Shizu-chan!"

"Tiada ampun bagimu!" Shizuo melemparnya dengan mesin minuman dan Izaya berhasil menghindar lalu pria itu langsung melarikan diri. Shizuo pun mengambil tiang rambu jalanan dan menyerangnya dengan itu dari belakang. Izaya masih bebas sampai pada akhirnya, dia terjatuh.

"Izaya, kau tamat." Shizuo menahan kaki Izaya dengan kakinya agar pria itu tak bisa bergerak. Dia menusuk perut Izaya dengan tiang itu walau tak menembus perutnya. Shizuo semakin geram, ia pun menusuknya sekuat tenaga dan menusuk perut Izaya.

"Akh!" darah muncrat dari mulut Izaya.

Shizuo melakukan itu berulang-ulang sampai Izaya kehilangan nyawanya. Masih tak puas, dia pun mengambil batu untuk membuat seringaiannya menghilang tetapi seseorang menghentikan Shizuo.

"Sadarlah, kak."

"K-Kasuka?" Shizuo menoleh, dia melepaskan batu itu. Dan tersenyum senang,"Kasuka, itu kau? Kau hidup?" tanya Shizuo.

Kasuka menggeleng,"Aku sudah mati kok. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tolong jaga istri dan anakku ya, kak, selamat tinggal." seketika wujud Kasuka menghilang secara perlahan.

"Kasuka!? KASUKAA!" teriak Shizuo.

Semuanya berakhir, Shizuo ditangkap oleh polisi. Mayat Izaya di kembalikan ke keluarganya untuk di kebumikan. Sahabat-sahabat Shizuo hanya bisa menatap prihatin pria berambut kuning itu. Dan Shizuo, dia di penjara selama-lamanya sampai ia mati. Dan kita tidak tahu kapan Shizuo mati.

**100 tahun telah berlalu... **

Shizuo dibebaskan karena para polisi yang baru tidak kuat akan kelakuan Shizuo. Shizuo bersyukur karena diberi kesempatan untuk melihat dunia luar lagi. Dan semuanya sungguh berbeda tapi Shizuo memaklumi hal itu. Sekarang, ia lupa, dimana ia tinggal. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Apartemen Shinra dan Celty tetapi saat ia sampai di sana yang ia lihat bukan mereka berdua.

Shizuo pun pergi menuju ke makam Kasuka untuk melihat keadaan makam adiknya. Dan masih baik-baik saja, jadi ia hanya melihat sejenak lalu pergi.

Sudah tak ada lagi manusia yang Shizuo kenal di Ikebukuro, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota lain. Untuk melupakan luka hatinya, ingatannya tentang kejadian memilukan di kota ini.

Shizuo pergi naik kereta menuju ke Tokyo. Disana ia memulai hidup baru tanpa ada yang tahu tentang umurnya. Ia dikenal sebagai pria berumur 25 tahun. Dan juga di Tokyo, Shizuo memiliki pekerjaan sebagai pengawas di sebuah TK. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan kekuatannya disini.

Dia disukai banyak anak kecil. Shizuo juga memiliki beberapa teman yang membuatnya merasa lega. Dan Shizuo bertemu pada seorang anak yang membuatnya merasa penasaran.

Hari ini, anak itu tengah berdiri di depan gerbang tengah menunggu orang tuanya untuk menjemput dirinya. Shizuo pun mendekatinya untuk menemani anak itu tapi yang ada hanya perasaan Shizuo yang tiba-tiba menjadi hangat.

"Kasuka?"

Anak itu menoleh, dia tengah mengulum permen dengan wajah datar,"Kasuka? Maaf, namaku Daisuke, paman."

"Ha? Hah," Shizuo tersenyum tipis, dia mengerutkan alisnya sejenak lalu memeluk anak itu erat.

'Aku ingin hidup kekal.'

**THE END **

**Mind to Review? **


End file.
